Keltrian Magical Items
Items in a set: Notes: - A full set of items consists of a diadem, a medallion, a ring, a wand, at least one magical book and/or a communication device (Mad or crystal ball). The Mad doubles as the spellbook and the communicator. - Novices can have parts of a set. The wearer is not considered a full mage if they only wear one item even if it has more than two gems. - Some places consider that a person was mage if they had items that have three gems or more and they wore at least two items. - The more complete the set, the stronger the users' abilities were in their set disciplines. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rings '' - Most common item - It has at least one, pale-green square-cut gem called a Quaz crystal and one gem for each discipline the skill set was designed for - If more disciplines, they can be arranged differently and gems can vary in size. ---------------------------------------------------- ''Medallions - The medallion is about 3cm by 4cm and about 4mm thick - Has a Quaz crystal, about 1cm square in the centre - The symbols associated with the disciplines it was designed for are inscribed on it. - Some also have the associated gem for each discipline the skill set was designed for - On the back is an inscription that read, 'I learn to serve'. It may also have a job description, e.g. Builder. ---------------------------------------------------- Diadems - Can vary in style and design from simple bands to elaborate scrollwork - Generally slid onto the forehead - Have at least one Quaz crystal and one gem for each discipline the skill set was designed for - May have non-magical quartz crystals to balance the design. ---------------------------------------------------- Wands - A tube (baton) about 25cm long when not extended - 25mm squared at its thickest end and slightly narrower at the other end - Can extend to 180cm or up to 200cm at full length - called a stave once open - Can be stopped any length in-between when extended - They have a large round cut Quaz crystal at the thickest end - Some are studded with extra gems to match the other items in the skillset. ---------------------------------------------------- Crystal ball - They were about eighteen centimetres round and were used to communicate over very long distances - Only Wizards and above have this item if they received an old box that originated from Keltria. - Many of the new wizards that use the communication devices did away with the old crystal ball. ----------------------------------------------------- Special Items that can be in a set Sceptres - Only Empresses and Queens have these instead of the wand - They have a more elaborate rounded head with a huge Quaz crystal in it, and they do have the extra gems studded the metal under the Quaz crystal. - They can extend from 30cm to 220cm and to any length in between ---------------------------------------------------- Crowns - Only Empresses and Queens have these instead of the diadem - Normally have a set of peaks and they sit on top of the head - All disciplines are represented as well as the added special gem that the Queen or Empress is named from. ----------------------------------------------------- Vambraces - Replaces a full set of magical items as gems are generally larger or it may have multiple smaller ones, depending on the design - Looks like metallic cloth or mesh that covers the forearm and it appears when called - Quaz crystals stud both ends with the gems and symbols behind them - They have a flexible screen in the middle that can be removed. It can be expanded to approximately A5 size - Have an AI and a voice/name in the pad and an Entity - The pad acts like a Mad - storage for spells and diary, other apps, comms and GPS ----------------------------------------------------- Spellbooks & Mads - The Older style is a small book about the size of a small fiction novel. - They contain spells and their instructions, and/or diary entries of previous owners - In the books, spells are on the left in a special language only readable by magicians - Pages are added as required, but the book never gets thicker - Some magician sets have special boxes that contain the spell books - Newer varieties, like those in the vambraces that the Paragons have, are like an electronic tablet or they attach to their wrists like Queen Lee's variety (see Delta books), which is called a Mad (Multi-application device) - Newer varieties can also be used as communicators. ----------------------------------------------------- Magical boxes and bags Sets of items were commonly stored in a magical box. The shape, materials used to make them and they style of the boxes, varied greatly depended on who made the sets. A commonly used size for mage and novice boxes were 30cm long by 15cm wide and 10cm deep. The boxes are often called bottomless boxes. They can hold whatever you could get through the opening. An itemised list was popped into your head that told you of the contents and you could simply call them to the top and into your hand. Spells could be sued to increase or decrease the size of the space in the alternate space. Boxes for wizards and higher could be more ornated and easily two to three times bigger. Sometimes the larger boxes also came with a smaller satchel that has huge storage available, for everyday use. An interesting feature is that damaged and or dirty items and clothes placed in the box/satchel would be as good as new when removed the next time. ------------------------------------------------------ Quaz Crystals - These are the magical crystals that are found in all items - They can store both electrical charge and a magical charge - They can be recharged electrically (if uses specifically for this purpose) - Recharging by either heat or light is also common - For better magician charge, sleeping, heat, the eating of food or having sex is best - Magicians can also manipulate the magical recharge by drawing on the magic in the universe, and pull it into themselves or through another when having sex and it will heighten the sexual and magical effects ''- Were known as de Ray crystals in the original Delta Series of books'' ------------------------------------------------------------- BACK TO: Keltrian_Universe_Wiki Category:Books